Anahi
Overview The Anahi are a race that currently call the Roving Sun Fleet their home, however many of them are spread out amongst the empires to try to find a better life. Their original terrestrial home had a varied mix of hot arid landscapes, oceans and deep dense forestation leading to naturally dark skin tones. Their birthplace a husk of its former self, the current generations of Anahi are adrift in the galaxy, each searching for their new home wherever that may be. History Several generations ago, the Anahi lost their home, their species cradle in the stars, and were forced to search for a new place to settle. They saw the burnout of their sun coming, and began to prepare. The political landscape and the gargantuan effort to uproot a entire civilization from its home gave them scant options, except for the ones thought unimaginable. The best minds the Anahi had put forward what was considered an impossible task. To hand craft a new home, from scratch. A mobilization that took almost a century itself took place, taking every valuable resource from their own planet and those nearby to repurpose for their new home. Now, with them taken to the starts, many young Anahi find themselves without a home, without a place in the universe, many who might see the frontier of space as their natural calling. Appearance Anahi generally have very dark colored skin ranging from grays and blacks up to dark browns and tanned hues. Similar to humans in many respects but sporting pointed ears on their heads, their dark complexion and distinct eye colors and tones setting them apart. Tall, they stand head and shoulders above an average human for the most part. Galactic Opinion The Anahi were once seen as a proud race generations ago, their ancestral home with its wooden shaded glens and natural beauty a thing of great pride, but are now with their newfound place among the starts holding less prestige, more likely to be stereotyped as grifters out to either steal or make an unfair deal, having been driven by the new approach the Roving Sun had taken in its dealings with outsiders, trying to acquire resources for its new home. Many approach the Anahi with unease, their stereotyped with a haughty attitude and seen to view themselves above others, but like with all stereotypes you'll find that outside of whispers behind backs they can be just as pleasant as anyone else in the galaxy, so long as you dont have anything they want. Racials * Scavenger * Underhanded * Tools of the Trade Style Guide Please see the Appearance Guide for non-race specific guidance and rules. Anahis should have dark skin tones, either black, grey or dark brown. They should stand full bodied and slightly taller than an average human. They have pointed ears and can have unnatural eye colors. Use of human heads that have the correct skin tones such as the Catwa or Utilizator heads is acceptable. Race Rules TBACategory:Races